Such A Story
by Aoko Himawari
Summary: It's not a fairy tale. It is a story about them. / AU / AkaxKuro / sho-ai
1. Prolog

"Hei, kudengar nanti malam, _Kiseki no Sedai_ akan beraksi lagi."

"Oh ya? Kali ini siapa yang mereka targetkan?"

"Entahlah, kalau tidak salah, mereka menargetkan salah satu _cafe_ yang ada di daerah _bar_ milik Toyoshima-_san_."

"Itu _cafe_ terkenal, 'kan?"

"Memangnya mereka pernah tidak menargetkan tempat yang terkenal?"

* * *

**Such A Story**

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Such A Story (c) Aoko Himawari

OCs (c) Aoko Himawari

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko Tetsuya! Apa-apaan kau malah melamun di sini?!" Seorang laki-laki paruh baya melemparkan sebuah pukulan kencang pada seorang pemuda berparas lemah. "Kau itu berguna untuk mencari uang, bukan dicarikan uang, anak durhaka!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, _otou-san_." Cicitan kecil pemuda tersebut membalas.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, jalankan kaki tidak bergunamu itu, dan carilah uang, bodoh." Laki-laki paruh baya itu menarik tubuh sang pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu agar berdiri dan kemudian mendorong tubuh ringkih pemuda itu.

Bulan sudah bersinar terang di atas sana, sedangkan Kuroko masih harus menjalankan kaki kurusnya ke arah sebuah _cafe_. Pekerjaannya sebagai penghibur di _cafe_ tersebutlah yang memaksanya untuk masih melakukan aktifitas kala orang-orang sudah beristirahat, tertidur di kasur mereka yang empuk.

Seperti biasanya, _cafe_ itu masih tetap ramai. Kuroko melewati orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya dengan tubuh kecilnya itu. Tak lama, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan '_STAFF_'. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Melaporkan kehadirannya malam itu kepada sang pemilik, ia kembali ke luar dan menaiki panggung besar yang ada di bagian depan _cafe_ tersebut. Perlahan, pemain piano memulai permainannya sedangkan Kuroko mengikuti nada dan melengkapinya dengan melantunkan suara merdunya. Sejak ia terlahir, ia sudah direstui dengan bakat menyanyi, dan hal itu idak akan ia sia-siakan begitu saja jika ia dapat menghasilkan uang bagi orangtua asuhnya.

Direstui dengan bakat yang baik tidak berarti hidupnya akan baik pula, 14 tahun yang lalu saat ia mendapat kesempatan untuk merasakan dunia, ibunya membuangnya ke depan sebuah panti asuhan kecil yang tidak terawat dengan kertas bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Untuk sementara, ia dirawat di panti asuhan tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia diambil oleh sepasang suami istri yang tidak mempunyai anak. Namun, sungguh sedih nasibnya. Selain bakat menyanyi dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan ringkih juga tidak menyimpan stamina yang besar. Ia jadi sering disiksa oleh ayah dan ibu asuhnya. Nama yang ia sandang pun tetap Kuroko Tetsuya atas keinginannya sendiri juga keputusan orangtua asuhnya.

Bahkan bakat yang didapatkannya kemudian dimanfaatkan secara tidak adil oleh sang orangtua asuh. Ia dipaksa menjadi penggelut dunia malam namun ditolak oleh pemilik tempat dimana ia mendaftarkan dirinya, dan sekarang ia bekerja di sebuah kafe malam. Setidaknya bakatnya sekarang dapat membuahkan hasil dan membuat orangtuanya sedikit lebih baik.

Malam ini pun ia kembali melakukan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tidak seharusnya dikerjakan oleh seorang anak berumur 14 tahun. Ia bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang banyak disukai oleh orang-orang di kota kecil tersebut. Salah satu kafe malam yang terkenal di sana.

Nyanyian terus berkumandang, suara gelas-gelas kaca yang masih berdentingan, aroma-aroma alkohol menyengat yang menguar di udara. Semua masih berjalan seperti biasanya.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara pecahan kaca mengundang perhatian semua manusia yang berada di dalamnya. Berpasang-pasang mata bergerak memandang ke arah kaca yang pecah. Sedangkan lima orang berdiri dengan angkuh di sana.

"Kami datang untuk mengambil Kuroko Tetsuya dari sini."

Salah seorang dari kelima orang tersebut mengeluarkan titah dengan arogansi dalam nadanya. Sedangkan pasangan-pasangan mata yang tadi ada pada eksistensi mereka kemudian berpindah melihat pada pemuda kecil yang badannya gemetar sekarang. Terlihat ketakutan dan kebingungan ada pada wajahnya yang datar, apalagi dia adalah orang yang bersangkutan secara langsung pada situasi ini. Mau tak mau, walau wajahnya masih datar, kegugupan mulai memasuki roman mukanya.

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Semua tahu siapa kelima orang yang sedang berdiri di ambang jendela malam itu.

_Kiseki no Sedai_.

* * *

**A/N:**

Author kembali! Ini baru permulaan dan prolog jadi words juga masih sedikit. Author mau membuat sebuah cerita multichapter dan doakan supaya berakhir dengan ending yang baik dan ga stop di tengah kaya 'Sixth Sense'.

Mohon maaf untuk typo.

Mind to review the fic?

Finished by Aoko Himawari [05.07.14]


	2. Chapter 1

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Kuroko."

* * *

**Such A Story**

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Such A Story (c) Aoko Himawari

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus bisa mengambil Kuroko Tetsuya keluar dari sana."

"Oi, Akashi, seberapa berharganya sih anak itu sampai kau berkeras ingin mendapatkannya?"

"Diamlah, Aomine_cchi_, aku takut Akashi_cchi_ akan membunuhmu," dibalas dengan decakan lidah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Daiki. Aku menginginkannya dan aku akan mendapatkannya."

"Kau harus mengganti kepribadianmu terlebih dahulu, Akashi," sebuah gumaman.

"Bicara sesuatu, Shintarou?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah karena aku tidak ingin repot-repot melempar sesuatu, aku mengampunimu."

"Aka-_chin_, bolehkah aku keluar? Aku ingin mencari makanan kecil."

"Sayangnya tidak, Atsushi. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita suruh Daiki saja untuk membelikannya untukmu, hm, Daiki?" itu bukanlah permintaan ataupun pertanyaan. Secara singkat itu adalah perintah absolut dari Akashi yang secara tidak langsung ia keluarkan. Dan semua tahu, ia tidak boleh dibantah.

"Kena-"

"Daiki?"

"Baiklah."

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap berdiri dari duduknya. Sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tidak diacuhkan semua orang, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang sedikit remang-remang tersebut. Begitu pintu tertutup, Akashi memulai dengan rapat strategi.

.

"Kuroko," seorang menepuk bahu seorang pemuda berambut biru langit. Wajah datar yang pucat itu menengok perlahan untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Ada apa, Ogiwara-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada khasnya yang datar.

"Malam ini kau ada waktu?" siang itu _cafe_ sedang lengang sehingga mereka boleh saja mengobrol di jam kerja.

"Kurasa tidak. Ogiwara-_kun_ tahu seperti apa _Tou-san_. Lagipula aku masih harus menyanyi," Ogiwara menjawabnya dengan senyuman, sedikit ada kesedihan ikut di dalamnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tidak masalah. Mungkin aku akan mengajakmu kembali lain waktu."

"Maafkan aku, Ogiwara-_kun_," Kuroko membungkukan tubuhnya dan dengan panik Ogiwara menggerakkan tangannya agar Kuroko tidak terus membungkuk seperti itu. Terkadang Ogiwara tidak habis pikir atas sifat kelewat sopan temannya ini. Mereka bahkan sudah berteman baik selama kurang lebih 4 tahun dan Kuroko tidak pernah meninggalkan sifat sopannya itu.

"Tidak apa, jangan terus membungkuk seperti itu di depanku, Kuroko," namun anjuran yang terlihat seperti permintaan itu hanya dijawab oleh sebuah senyuman kecil oleh Kuroko. Yah memang bukan Kuroko namanya kalau tidak sopan seperti ini.

"Tapi kalau besok mungkin aku bisa Ogiwara-_kun_. Aku harus menanyakan itu kepada _Tou-san_ dan harus mengambil izin cuti hari ini."

"Tapi, apakah itu tidak apa, Kuroko? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aku yakin tidak apa."

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Entahlah, kalau tidak salah, mereka menargetkan salah satu _cafe_ yang ada di daerah _bar_ milik Toyoshima-_san_."

"Itu _cafe_ terkenal, 'kan?"

"Memangnya mereka pernah tidak menargetkan tempat yang terkenal?"

Ogiwara menoleh dengan segera. Ia yang kebetulan sedang mengepak barang di luar toko mendengar pembicaraan dua orang yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan toko itu.

Matanya memicing, baru saja kemarin ia berjanji dengan Kuroko untuk pergi malam ini, namun ia sudah mendengar gosip bahwa tempat Kuroko bekerja akan 'didatangi' oleh grup pencuri yang sedang sangat naik daun di kota kecil itu. Berusaha kembali fokus kepada pekerjaannya sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bukan Kuroko-lah yang akan terkena bahaya.

Setelah semua barang selesai ia pak, ia memasuki kembali toko kecil itu. Bertepatan dengan masuknya Ogiwara, seorang lain menyusulnya, memasuki toko itu. Ogiwara menengok ke belakang, "Selamat da-"

Perlahan, pandangan Ogiwara memudar. Tanpa tahu siapa yang telah menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan saputangan putih berbau klorofom, kesadarannya perlahan memudar.

.

.

Ogiwara terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia kenal namun terasa familiar di matanya. Ruangan itu nampak remang-remang dan cenderung kosong. Dindingnya berwarna putih bersih dan hanya sedikit barang yang diletakkan di sana.

Matanya memicing, berusaha agar kembali fokus. Tangannya yang tadinya ingin dia gerakkan terikat dengan tali tambang. Mulutnya tertutup lakban namun kakinya tidak terikat. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, berusaha mencari cara bagaimana agar ia dapat lepas dari ikatan tali yang cukup kencang.

Matanya mendapatkan sebuah meja dan kursi di sebelah kanannya. Ogiwara berusaha berdiri dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya. Dan setelah ia dapat berdiri, ia berjalan dengan perlahan ke meja yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Matanya melebar saat membaca sebuah tulisan yang tertera di atas kertas putih yang diletakkan di atas meja itu.

_Kuroko Tetsuya ada pada kami.  
Kiseki no Sedai._

* * *

**A/N : **

Fiuh, sepertinya author akan membuat setiap chapter drabble kalo begini caranya ._. Mau bagaimana lagi, tuntutan cerita. Mungkin author akan membuat ga drabble kalau sudah waktunya /kapan waktunya?/

Yah pokoknya author sudah cukup puas dengan semua ini. Dan author hanya ingin kasih tau kalo ini udah mulai main di waktu. Author bakal pusing-pusingin reader dengan permainan waktu, selamat menebak /apa-apaan kau author/

Terakhir, review?

Finished by Aoko Himawari [25.07.14]


	3. Chapter 2

Saputangan biru susu itulah benang merah mereka.

* * *

**Such A Story**

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Such A Story © Aoko Himawari

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jelaskan hasil ini Seijuurou," suara dingin seorang pria paruh baya membuat _copy_-an dirinya, hanya saja yang lebih kecil, tersentak. Anak berambut merah bernama Seijuurou ini masih lebih memilih ia dipukul dibanding mendapat tatapan dingin ayahnya yang tajam dan terkesan membunuh.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur di bagian-bagian tubuhnya. "Ta-tapi aku sudah berusaha sangat keras, _otou-sama_. Dan hari itu aku sedang kurang enak badan."

Sang pewaris Akashi Corporation menjawab dengan jujur apa adanya, sedangkan nahkoda Akashi Corporation mendelik.

"Aku tidak menerima hasil ini. Manusia yang menerima hasil ini tidak lebih dari sampah. Kau dihukum tidak boleh masuk ke rumah sampai jam makan malam."

Titah itu membuat sang pewaris mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tahu ia tak mampu melawan titah sang ayah. Tubuhnya berbalik dan melarikan diri dengan cepat keluar dari rumah megah dengan papan bertuliskan Akashi di depan gerbangnya. Kepergian sang ibu di usianya yang masih belia membuat sang ayah tidak pernah bersikap lembut lagi kepadanya.

Hal ini secara langsung berefek kepada dirinya, dimana sang ayah yang dulu masih menyimpan waktu untuk keluarga, kini tidak lagi seakan Seijuurou bukanlah anggota dari keluarga dan ia bersikap lembut dulu demi sang ibu.

Sepasang kaki kecil Seijuurou terus membawa tubuhnya dengan kecepatan sedang yang perlahan menurun seiring tempat yang sudah berbeda. Ia tidak tahu ia ada dimana, yang ada di otaknya adalah pergi dari rumah megah milik Akashi itu.

Ia duduk di sebuah ayunan saat dirasa kakinya mulai lelah. Butiran bening masih bergulir pelan dari matanya dan menyentuh pipinya. Tubuhnya ia ayunkan perlahan, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa kesal, marah, gundah, sedih, dan lainnya yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Ayunan pada tubuhnya berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah warna yang berbeda dari yang tadi ada di depan matanya; tanah dengan warna cokelat muda. Warna biru susu itu sangat indah, ia mengakuinya.

"Silahkan pakai," suara yang datang dari orang, yang baru ia sadari, ada di hadapannya membuatnya mendongak. Wajah pucat dan datar, dengan perban berukuran cukup besar di pipi kirinya membuatnya terenyak.

Anak di depannya terlihat lebih tersiksa dengan banyak bekas luka yang tidak dirawat dengan baik di seluruh tubuhnya.

Namun mata birunya yang nampak kosong memancarkan kekuatan.

"A-ano, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, jadi tolong diambil."

Lagi, suara lebut khas malaikat yang terlontar dari bibir berwarna merah pucat. Dan, lagi, suara itu seakan membius Seijuurou. Suara itu seakan menghipnotis tangannya, mengambil barang berwarna biru susu yang dipegang oleh tangan pucat yang kurus kering itu.

Dan, tanpa ia sadari pemuda berambut biru langit itu telah pergi dari hadapannya, dengan matanya yang masih menatap kemana pemuda itu pergi.

Saputangan berwarna bitu susu itu ia genggam erat seakan jika ia tidak memegangnya dengan erat, saputangan itu akan hilang. Saputangan biru susu itu tidak ia gunakan sesuai fungsinya seakan jika ia membersihkan sisa-sisa air matanya, saputangan itu akan rusak.

Ia mendapatkan sebuah jahitan yang tidak rapi khas anak kecil bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

* * *

"Akashi_cchi_," gumaman bayi besar bersurai ungu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada jawaban untuknya selain lirikan sekilas pemuda yang ia panggil.

"Mengapa harus aku yang menggendong anak ini? Aku jadi tidak bisa memakan camilanku." Murasakiara memprotes sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

Akashi tidak menjawabnya. Ia tahu Murasakibara memprotes namun ia memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda yang sudah sedikit rusak, jahitannya mulai mencuat keluar.

Benda itu. Saputangan biru susu yang ia yakini sebagai benang merah antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**A/N :**

mari bunuh author atas keterbatasan otak author

Author ga bisa bikin lebih dari ini, ini tuntutan cerita

maafkan author karena author cuma bisa majuin cerita ini pake drabble, ini seakan masih prolognya, tapi sebenernya ini author udah perhitungkan, kenapa akashi bisa suka sampe segitunya sama kuroko

dan maafkan author juga karena lamaaaa banget update, sekolah udah mulai sangat aktif sekali dan author sering kecapean gara-gara itu -_- tolong dimaklumi

last but not least, review?


	4. Chapter 3

I swear to protect you from any harm.

* * *

**Such A Story**

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Such A Story © Aoko Himawari

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu terletak tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah kasur untuk satu orang. Wajahnya pucat, keringat mengucur deras seolah tak ada habisnya. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Orang lain yang ada di ruangan bertembok putih polos itu duduk dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dadanya. Alis orang tersebut terangkat sebelah melihat pemuda bersurai biru itu terlihat sangat menderita.

Orang tersebut menekan headset yang sudah tertempel di telinganya dan mengarahkan sebuah mic kecil ke depan bibirnya. "Oi, Akashi."

Tak perlu waktu lama menunggu, pintu besi di ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah masuk, berjalan perlahan dengan elegan. "Ada apa memanggilku, Daiki?"

"Kau tidak lihat hah? Tuh pacarmu," orang bernama Daiki yang tadi memanggil Akashi menunjuk ke arah pemuda bersurai biru muda itu. Akashi dengan santainya menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu berjalan ke samping kasur yang ditiduri pemuda berwajah pucat itu.

"Daiki, kau keluar," sebuah perintah yang diterima dengan baik oleh seorang Aomine Daiki yang sebenarnya malas kalau hanya disuruh duduk diam saja menjaga orang yang bahkan tidak sadar. Itupun karena dipaksa, oh bukan, diancam lebih tepat. Dengan senang hati, Aomine berjalan keluar dari ruangan membosankan itu.

Begitu pintu itu berdebam tertutup, Akashi mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengambil es dari kulkas yang ada di sana. Membungkus es dengan saputangan sampai saputangannya terasa sedikit basah dan dingin, ia meletakkan saputangan itu di dahi pemuda yang dalam keadaan tak sadar itu.

Tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus surai biru langit pemuda itu, mencoba agar pemuda bersurai biru langit itu tenang.

* * *

_"Tetsu-chan," suara yang halus dan lembut menggelitik telinga Kuroko. Kepalanya menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencoba menebak dari manakah suara indah itu berasal._

_"Tetsu," kali ini suara berat yang terasa menyejukkan. Kepala Kuroko berputar lagi ke sekelilingnya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat takut._

_"Tetsu-chan, kami di sini," suara pertama datang lagi, suara seorang wanita yang mulai memasuki usianya yang ke 40. Dalam sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih, muncul siluet dua manusia. Yang satu adalah seorang wanita dan yang lain adalah seorang pria. Keduanya menampik senyuman tulus dan hanya itu yang dapat ditangkap oleh Kuroko. Lainnya terlihat tidak jelas di matanya._

_Namun tiba-tiba, sekelilingnya menjadi berwarna hitam. Kedua orang itu masih dapat dilihatnya namun mereka berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kuroko. Kaki kecil Kuroko berlari, mengejar keduanya. Ia takut, dadanya berderbar kencang, tangannya terulur berusaha menggapai, air mata mulai menggenang._

_"Otou-san, okaa-san," bibirnya menggumam dengan gemetar, kemudian tubuhnya serasa lemas. Tubuhnya yang tadi terasa panas, kini mulai terasa nyaman seperti sebelumnya dan yang dapat ia lihat setelahnya adalah langit-langit berwarna putih dengan lima orang dengan surai berlainan warna mengelilingi tempat ia terbaring._

* * *

"Atsushi ambil termometer," Akashi memerintahkan dengan nada absolutnya, seperti biasa.

"_Hai_," Murasakibara Atsushi, yang sedari tadi asik berkutat dengan makanannya, mengulurkan termometer yang dia ambil dari sebuah kotak P3K.

"Daiki cari cara menangani orang demam sampai mengigau," lagi, dengan absolutnya.

"Nih," Aomine mengulurkan hasil carinya dengan sebuah kertas. Sungguh cepat, tentu saja sambil misuh-misuh.

"Shintarou praktekkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Ryouta bantu Shintarou dengan mengambilkan barang-barang," lagi-lagi. Dan tentu saja sebagai 'anak buah' yang baik, semua melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Atau lebih tepatnya, belum ada yang mau mati muda. Apalagi harus berhadapan dengan Akashi yang sedang terburu-buru seperti ini.

Salah langkah, mereka bisa kehilangan nyawa. Tidak ada yang berani protes di depan Akashi. Tapi kalau di belakang, hanya ada satu yang berani, Aomine Daiki. Bahkan seorang Kise Ryouta yang biasanya bawel pun sekarang jadi sangat diam. Nyalinya ciut kalau harus berhadapan dengan Akashi. Baik untuk dijadikan kawan, tidak baik untuk dijadikan lawan.

Sebenarnya Aomine ingin memprotes mengapa Akashi hanya perintah-perintah sambil duduk enak di sebelah ranjang yang ditiduri pemuda yang mereka 'rawat', sedangkan dia harus susah payah demi seorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Sebenarnya, walaupun tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi sampai begitu terobsesi dengan pemuda bersurai biru langit, yang ia ketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, ini tapi toh ia tetap menghargai keputusan _leader_ mereka itu.

Memang Akashi hanya memerintah sambil tetap mengelus surai biru langit Kuroko, menenangkan pemuda itu. Sementara yang lainnya mengerjakan perintah-perintah egois yang dikeluarkannya.

"_Ne_, Aka-_chin_, kita sudah lama tidak 'keluar'." Gumaman malas Murasakibara membuat Akashi sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Akashi terlihat diam namun berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita 'berburu'."

* * *

**A/N:**

Fiuh, Kuroko mimpi orangtuanyaa hahaha

Duh maafin author karena kesibukan RL yang menghalangi otak author jadi baru aja beberapa waktu lalu author dapet ide langsung diketik deh

Maaf banget author update lamaa

review?

Finished by Aoko Himawari [20.09.14]


End file.
